


Ring Frei

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: It is a battle, one he is eager to witness.One he knows how it will end.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Ring Frei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello hello!!
> 
> Another fic based on a LaFee song!! This time, it’s “Ring Frei” and I strongly recommend you listen to it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language. Also I wrote this on my way to work, so please forgive all mistakes!

_‘He has that look on his face’_ Javier thinks. It is a look he knows all too well, has been on the receiving end of its intensity many times over the years, and yet, he has never truly experience the raw fear it seems to awake in others. Then again, that might have something to do with the underlying care and understanding he could always find in his eyes.

Not now. Not today.

Yuzuru looks around the rink, analyzing every minute movement of the other skaters. He looks down for a split second, and there it is.

Jaw set, lips a straight line, eyes hard.

He sees Nathan land that crazy combination he and Yuzuru share, and turns to look at Yuzuru the next second.

Chin up, slight smirk on his face, staring straight at Nathan.

‘ _Try and keep up’_ is what Javier reads in that face. Yuzuru skates around the rink once, twice and launches into the same combination. The height of his toe is insane, Euler and smooth flip. Javier smirks, Yuzuru’s been working on it, certainly.

Nathan looks at Yuzuru, sees the challenge he presents and goes for it. Quad Lutz, beautiful but his axis is a little off, as is his free leg going all over the place.

Javier shakes his head, chuckling. It catches the attention of the woman next to him.

“Why are you laughing?” Paloma asks.

“Poor Nathan...” he answers, not really explaining, and he can see the confusion etched in Paloma’s face.

Poor Nathan, indeed. He has no idea what he is doing, walking right into Yuzuru’s trap, bewitched by the power and confidence Yuzuru exudes, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Javier chuckles again.

‘ _If you get too close to the flame, you have to be willing to burn.’_

Nathan taunts Yuzuru with a quad flip, and he can see the split second of marvel in his face before it sets and he raises an eyebrow, clearly bemused by Nathan’s attempts. He looks up to the booth for a second, and Javier shivers when the fire in his eyes licks his body like he does with his tongue. He offers a tiny nod, a tinier smile and bites his lip when Yuzuru smirks again.

He launches into the Quad Loop, and Javier remembers all too well the first time he had seen it landed, back in summer 2016, and how it had been almost enough to bring him to his knees. He looks at Nathan, trying to decipher what the American is feeling. He sees respect and admiration, but nothing else.

Javier shakes his head again. Poor Nathan.

Triple Axel. So beautiful, so big, so... Yuzuru. This is where Nathan can never touch him, never even dare to hope to be as elegant and graceful as the Japanese is with this particular jump, sandwiched in between twizzles.

Nathan answers with an Axel of his own, clearly not intending to lose to Yuzuru. Javier snorts. It’s all over the place, axis off, landing it just barely, Nathan hangs onto the jump for dear life.

_Many have tried what you try to do._

Yuzuru smirks again. Javier mimics him. Nathan gulps.

_Start to get ready or do you lack the courage._

Javier clasps his hands, sending a silent prayer, as he watches Yuzuru pick up speed, going around the rink and setting up.

_Come into the rink and show what you are capable of._

Nathan looks on, confused. They’ve already done Axels and Javier can see how he had expected Yuzuru to finish with the one jump he has real trouble with. Javi’s Salchow. He shakes his head. Poor Nathan.

_First I play with you._

Everyone watches terrified, breath stuck in their throats as Yuzuru flies, rotating faster than anyone has ever seen before. And lands, the loud ‘pa’ of his blade hitting the ice explodes into cacophonous cheers, crowd going wild but still unbelieving of what they have just witnessed.

Nathan stares at Yuzuru as he turns to bow, smile blinding in his face. The next moment, he feels Yuzuru’s eyes staring into his very soul, sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

_And then I beat you up._

Quad Axel. Twenty-five years old Yuzuru Hanyu had just mastered the one jump no one could. Nathan lets his head hang low, silently admitting his defeat. Javier knows the feeling, the sheer desperation and frustration of knowing you cannot beat this force of nature that is Yuzuru Hanyu at his very best.

The ultimate battle is about to begin. The fight for the world crown.

_Clear the ring._

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments, which I love love love 💜


End file.
